


bloody hell its a love potion!!! - fic

by naughtycustard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poor Snape he is Such a Woobie, and Harry is a total meanie!!, bullying :( so sad, deliberatly bad fic, loove potion, twisting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard





	bloody hell its a love potion!!! - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313884) by Anonymous. 



snape leaned over the bubbling coldron. he was making a potion and it was going well because he was a master at potions (he is very intelligunt and that why he's a teacher) even tho this was a rally difficult one

it was glowing with a pink light and it lit the surroundings pinkly, making everything pink including snaep's dungeon and his lithe opaque nose

also there were teddybeers and love hearts floating up from it hmm what could it be for??

snape already knew of curse but he was so busy stirring his potion and hamming to himselv that he didnt realise he was bein spyed on

outside his window were the three horribl gryffinbores... HARRY RONA ND HERMIEON

OH NO

they were watchin everything he's was doing with there crepey eyeballs

"ugh snapw you greasy git whey are you so gross" biased harry because he irratonionly hated snnape even tho sneep never did nothing to him

"what is he making???" asked herimone cluelessly

ron squnted and then gasped

"baldy hell it's a love potion!!2"

"we have to stop him !!" squeaked ehrmione like a big hairy beaver "live potions are ILLEGALS"

"alright lets do it" puffed harry trying to hero even though he actually villein

"yes legs" agreed rob and herminoe who were basically his hedgemen

so they bussed into the room loudly !!!

and snaope wasn't expecting it because he is just innocintly makin his patio

which they are about to RUIN because they are HORIBBLE

and snape froze in fear because he was terrifyed, these three were always tormenting him. he aslways tried to be sharp and get them to behive but they just ignord him and broke ALL the rules

and they got away with it two because dumbledoor loved harry like his own son except harry couldn't be his son because dumbles only liked bumming

although he was a very clever wiard so many he new a spells to make buttbabies

but dumblrdore wasn't here right now anyway it was just snape and harry and ron and hermione and harry and they were all alone with snape

"pls what are you doing here" sad snape sadly

"were here to stop your nasty love potion browing!" shouted harry

"no wait let me explane-"

"i DON'T CARE!!!!!" roared harry and kicked over the cauldrum because he was a big bully just like his father jams potter

"ohhhh" moaned snape as his love liquid splooshed all over the floor

"hahaha now your plan to trick someone into loving you is FOILED!" laughed harry

"yeah" snorted ron "nobody will ever love you"

"yes what they said" said hermione following their lead as usual

and then the three of them swaggered out of snape's dungeon, pleased with the desctruction they had wrote

snape fell to his knees

he crying big salty tears which slythered down his cheeks to drop onto the floor which was now all wet and sticky with his wasted love juice

"but the potion was for me" sobbed snap "i only wanted to learn to love myself"

but garry potter had ruined evrything again :(


End file.
